


a ganbarizing card

by Dr4conianlaw



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, with greatest respect for 'a reylo fic'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr4conianlaw/pseuds/Dr4conianlaw
Summary: based on a ganbarizing card with thouser build and decade :)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	a ganbarizing card

build and decade pick up thouser and rider kick him into the garbage. fucking obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> kamen riders arent weapons and [this card](https://twitter.com/DCD_GANBARIDE/status/1233225300458106882) fucking sux


End file.
